Lost And Alone
by LadyTyrant
Summary: What if there was an elixir to bring back those on the brink of death? A modern day scientist/doctor is stuck in ME and not knowing what else to do, she does what she does best: Keeps people from dying. Namely, Haldir and Boromir.
1. Prolouge

HI, Thanks For reading

Please read note at end before you close this thinking its the over used plot of a woman falling into middle earth and the arms of the fellowship. Thanks.

* * *

"Finally!" The triumphant tone the woman's voice rang through the other wise empty laboratory. She raised the test tube up to eye level and grinned. "And so simple too!" She sang, beaming at the brownish green mixture. Whistling, she took the test tube to the safe in the far corner of the laboratory and locked it away. She returned to her station and began cleaning the mess of root, leaves and other such substances from the counter. Finally, after all her years she had managed to make her miracle elixir.

Skyelaria Rangadikash was a delicate looking creature of twenty-eight. Her thick black hair, which was held in a thick braid that barely touched her shoulder blades, had come from her father and his Egyptian ancestry. Her eyes, once green from her mother's Irish genes, were now a bright gold. They had been the result of a failed test of one the predecessors of her elixir. The experiment had left her blind for two weeks and when she regained her eye sight, her eye color never returned to its normal shade.

For three years now, she had been working towards one goal. To perfect the medication her father had dreamed up. Her father, a well known scientist had come up with the theory that, should you combine the correct substances, there was a natural medication that could heal anything. Many people had written him off as a dreamer who had spent a little too long in his laboratory. He had shrugged off their criticism, and continued to work towards his dream in America. His work had been cut short when he and his wife had died in a car wreck, leaving all he had to his eighteen year old daughter.

Skye, as her parent had called her, had always been completely enthralled by her father's experiments and that had led her to a medical career. She had also gained bachelor's in architecture and chemistry just out of interest. She worked by herself in her father's lab to creating the elixir in complete secrecy. Her other works, however, were well known among her colleagues, by whom she had been nick named Skil. Skil had been the closest the daughter of one of her friends and peers could pronounce her name, and it had stuck. She was well known in the world of medical science and she had developed the same tell-tale unwillingness to let people die. That had spurred her to go to greater lengths to finish her father's work.

Whistling cheerfully, she continued cleaning. Once done, she began to walk around the large room, checking on her other projects before retiring for the night. All were as she had left them until she came to the last one. This particular experiment had to do with her belief that the fourth dimension was time, the fifth space, and the sixth reality. It was a personal project that she expected very little progress from. She had simply been interested enough to try it. Once set up, the equipment had never showed anything, remaining motion less on their table.

Tonight, however, some contraptions had begun whirring, others were printing unreadable gibberish. Staring blankly at it for a moment, Skye then leaned forward to gaze at the monitor overseeing the project. She gazed at it for less then a second before there was a small boom, the monitor went black, and a large amount of smoke issued from the back of the screen. She pulled back quickly, coughing. Again, she stared at the table, dumbfounded. This had been entirely theoretical.

The explosion came with no warning. Skye was thrown backwards and had the brief impression that she was falling before her world turned black.

* * *

There are a few things I'd like to point out real quick.

1) In this story the elfves are not leaving during the fellowship, they may leave after, but not yet.

2) I realize this begining is horribly over used but My stories a bit diffrent. My main character is not a mary sue. If she seema like it at first I'm sure that will fade. It it doesn't PLEASE tell me so I can humble her a bit.

3) She is not a tenth walker. Though she kind of follows the fellowship, she doesn't not truly meet them until after the War of The Ring.

4) I have never been particularly fond of stories that add a new character and then follow the plot of the movies. So I'm making all of the chapters during the fellowship as short as possible.

That's about it except: **_WARNING!!!_ I Have NOT read the books. Every thing in here is from the movies and stuff I've picked up at LOTR info sights. **

Anyway, I know this is a boring steriotypical fisrt chapter so I'll try to update soon. Thanks for reading and Please message.

LadyTyrant

* * *


	2. Lost

_Welcome and thank you for reading the second chapter!

* * *

_

Ow!

That and many other, similar thoughts clouded Skye's mind as she lay where she was, not opening her eyes. Groaning softly, she sat up but, due to a wave of dizziness, quickly sprawled back across the leaf-strewn ground. _Leaf strewn ground?!_ As soon as the thought registered, Skye bolted to her feet, swayed, and nearly fell before grabbing onto the closest thing. She stared dazedly at it for a moment before realizing it was a tree, a large one. Moving slower this time, Skye let go off the tree and straightened herself, looking around.

She was in a forest full of large, the type of which she couldn't tell. She could just barely see the blue sky from between the green foliage. She rubbed her head and reached out to touch a tree, wondering if she was dreaming. She could feel the rough bark underneath her hand. She wasn't dreaming. Heart racing, she continued to stare around.

Suddenly, there was a snap of twigs to her left and Skye, still panicking, bolted. She shot into the forest, ducking and dodging trees. Her mind was a mess of worried thoughts as she ran on pure adrenaline. The only truly coherent thought she was able to create was that she was glad she had worn her hiking boots that day.

She continued her mindless dash until she came to, and nearly fell into, a large river. She stopped, panting, and fell to her knees. She still wore her white, knee length lab coat which had been ripped in several different places. She stared at it until she heard voices. She was still really jumpy, but her mind was beginning to function rationally again. She sank into the underbrush, close to shore and watched the river carefully.

She wanted to know where she was, but she was wary of asking just anyone. She stayed in place until three boats floated into view. She squinted, trying to make the figures in the boat come into focus. There seemed to be eight of them, five of which appeared to be children. They were dressed in old fashioned tunics with forest green cloaks. She stared harder, mouth slightly open, then snorted at her self. For a moment she had actually considered the possibility that she had somehow ended up in the Lord of the Rings movies.

They were still coming closer and she could now make out their conversation. "This is foolish. We should just take the ring to Gondor." one of the adults said.

Another snapped, "Hush, Boromir." The blond man said. Skye stared. Were those pointed ears?

"Gandalf would have wanted us to continue. Wouldn't he, Mr. Frodo?"

Skye stopped listening at that point. Her head was reeling. Boromir? Gandalf? Frodo? That wasn't possible. Unless her experiment… But, no! It was theoretical! She cast another glance at the two boats. There were now arguing about where to camp for the night. She glanced at sky and was surprised to find that the sun was close to the horizon. She estimated that she had about two hours until it set and maybe an hour and half after until it was completely dark outside. The realization that this was really happening made her slightly dizzy, and her foot slid on some of the loose rocks beneath her.

--O--

"We should stop soon, so we can set up camp before we loose all light." Aragorn advised. The others nodded.

"What about food?" Pippin asked, making the others smile.

"We can hunt if we have time, but we do have plenty of Lam-" Legolas stopped midsentence. The others quieted immediately and they too heard the shifting of rocks. Skilled eyes roamed over the shore until Boromir said "There!" and pointed a little upstream, on the right.

They looked and saw gold eyes staring at them from some bushes by the river. "It's just a wolf." Aragorn said, shoulders relaxing. The others agreed and went back to talking. Boromir, however, continued to stare at the eyes as they passed and continued down river. They finally rounded a corner and he could no longer see the eyes but they stayed in his mind as they pulled ashore and began setting up camp.

--O--

Skye was still in her bush. She had been paralyzed when her foot slipped and had only just managed to hide herself again before her tell-tale eyes were spotted. Though most had written her off as a wolf, one man, Boromir, had continued to watch her until he was out of sight.

She let out a sigh and pulled herself out of the bush. What should she do? She had considered standing up and hoping they would pity her but her pride had not allowed. Now, she thought more closely, it was a good thing she had not made her presence known. From the looks of it, they had recently left Lorien, which meant Gandalf was dead and they still had the ring. As much as she wanted help, logic said not to interfere. Should she suddenly show up, the plot of the story would almost definitely change. They came to close to loosing for her to mess it up. She sighed and sat down, using a tree as a back rest.

What happened next in the story? She had never been a truly rabid fan, so she had only ever seen the movies. Thankfully, they seemed to be accurate since all the characters looked close to their portrayal in the films. Her mind suddenly decided to work, Boromir dies. That's what happens next. Her heart became heavy. She hated it when people died, but how could she prevent it with out revealing herself? Again she answered her self. _The Elixir._

The Elixir could work. She had only tested it on animals thus far but if she could get Boromir's body, the elixir would jump start his heart and heal his wounds long enough for her to patch them up. There was a good chance that she wouldn't be able to do it, a very good chance, but if she failed, nothing would change.

Skye stood, filled with a newfound determination. She could get to the waterfall before them if she hurried, she had a day, but she was still so hyped up on adrenaline, she couldn't sleep anyway. She started down river. At least she had a plan for now. She would deal with the rest when it cam along.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. This will get more interseting in another chapter or two, which I already Have up. I hope to update by monday. THanks for reading and please message.


	3. Saving Boromir

Hello and thank you for reading. I'm sorry I took so long to update

* * *

Skye sat, exhausted. She had spent half the night walking to the waterfall. Next she had begun to weave a makeshift stretcher out of vines from the trees. The thing was huge since it had to span the entire width of the waterfall. It had taken her the rest of the night to make, having only the moon for light. She had fallen asleep when she finished. She woke up about three hours later in a panic, momentarily forgetting where she was.

Once she had calmed herself down, she was faced with the hardest part of all of this: securing the net. She tied one end of it to a tree on the ledge she had chosen before clambering up the cliff to the top. She walked about three hundred yards upstream, holding onto a rope of vines that she had attached to the far other side of the net. She swam across the river in a spot where the water was calm, before scrambling down the side of the cliff to secure the end of the net on the opposite side.

She considered going back across the net, but wasn't all that confident about the net's stability and, thus, opted for the longer but safer way around.

Returning to the other side, Skye detoured from her plan long enough to find some wild strawberries to quiet her growling stomach. Once fed, she began searching for the ingredients of her elixir. She knew them all by heart and none of them were a processed material and, in the end, she had very little trouble finding what she needed.

Measuring was another matter. She estimated as best she could and began grinding them together on a water-smoothed rock she had found. She added water and left it in a rock that had a bowl like indentation in the middle, caused by the waterfall.

Now, she sat taking a well-deserved rest. She was seated on her not so white lab coat on the ledge she had secured the net to. It wasn't truly a ledge. It was a gradual slope that came about twenty feet below the top of the waterfall. It leveled out and Skye had a good thirty by thirty foot patch of grass. There were a few trees here and there and Skye had tied the net to the biggest tree there.

As she sat and watched the water cascade over rocks on its way down, Skye wondered what she could use to stitch Boromir up. She could use thread from her lab coat but she had no idea what to use for a needle. All she had with her was what she had on: old jeans, faded blue t-shirt, and hiking boots. She let out a sigh. _If I can't do it, I won't be changing the story._ She reminded herself, though it didn't help much.

She stayed where she was as evening came. She guessed that the Fellowship had arrived but couldn't tell for sure until she heard a roar. Knowing they were fighting orcs made her restless and curious. She crawled to the top of the cliff and stayed watching the empty banks with nothing more then her eyes and upward showing above the ledge. She waited there for a good fifteen minutes before Frodo appeared and, after a long pause, began to push one of the three boats out onto the lake. Soon, Sam showed up and, in less then ten minutes they were half way across the lake. The remaining members of the fellowship appeared at the water's edge, Legolas and Aragorn carrying Boromir. Inhaling a sharp breath, she ducked down and scrambled to her ledge.

She sat, shoulders tense, eyes wide, and waited. Soon she would see whether her plan would work. Soon she would see if her Elixir worked on humans. Soon.

She was so consumed in her thoughts she saw Boromirs boat only as it hit her net and bounced. She watched it with baited breath as it tottered until finally balancing on the net. It was in almost the exact center of the net, which meant she had to climb at least five feet out onto the net. Taking a deep breath, she edged out over the waterfall.

She shimmied out to him with out any problem, but, upon arrival, was presented the unthinkable task of hauling Boromir out of the boat and back to her ledge. She reached forward, grabbed his ankles and tugged. His body remained motionless for a moment before it began to slide toward her and out of the boat. She bit her lip and continued to pull and, slowly, he continued toward her. She inched backward pulling him with her, but the boat, sliding on the water slick vines, followed.

She let out a groan as she continued to pull at him. This man weighed a ton and the boat wasn't helping any. She gave his ankles a sharp yank, hoping to pull him completely out of the boat, but succeeded in throwing herself off balance, which, in turn, made the net rock. The boat, tilting because of Boromir's body being half in and half out, finally gave way and toppled off the net, taking Bormir's shield with it. Skye glanced down. "Hope you didn't want that." She muttered before continuing the, now considerably easier, task of pulling him to safety.

Once back on the ledge, she pulled the horn off him and tossed it over the side before turning back to him and she knelt down lifting the Elixir to his lips. It entered his mouth and ran down his throat. Skye pressed her hand to his chest, then neck. His heart was beating again. She allowed herself to gloat mentally for a moment before returning to the task at hand. "I really hope you don't wake up until I'm through." She said to him. "Because this is going to hurt."

* * *

There will be a lot more Boromir in the next chapter.

Thanks for reading!


	4. He's Awake

Thank you so much to all of you who left reveiws. Namely:Czechmade, Lady Amethiste, DiMeraslover, DreamofStories, Lillesshadow, and DiMeraslover (Again Woot!)

Dream of Stories-All the questions you asked in your review gave me quite a few ideas and a lot of your questions were answered in the chapter I'm currently working on (six) THanks for the time.

Anyways, THanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

It took Skye the rest of the day and part of the night to stitch Boromir up. The Elixir, she found, had completely healed his heart and all other internal organs so she simply had to stitch the rest of him up. She had found needle and thread in a pouch on his belt. These had made her job considerably easier. Still, it took a long time and Skye was exhausted and grumpy by the time she finished.

--O--

Boromir woke up to irate grumblings. He felt like all his limbs were weighed down by boulders. He opened his eyes, hoping to see who was muttering. They sounded safe, or more accurately, they didn't sound like an orc. Lifting his head slightly he saw nothing. He looked down at himself to find himself naked from the waist up. Wounds had been neatly stitched close. He stared at them dumbly before everything came back to him in a rush. The orcs, the hobbits, the ring. _I'm supposed to be dead._ He mused. How could he be alive? Who had saved him?

The second question was answered when he saw someone on his right side. She, for he could tell it was a she because of the odd clothes she wore, was digging through a pile of what appeared to be his belongings. He could only see the back of her braid.

She let out an angry sigh and sat back on her heels. She tried to pick up his sword, managed to raise it slightly before letting it drop with what sounded like a curse. Still grumbling she stood and made her way over to him. He quickly closed his eyes and played dead. She pulled a strange white garment over to her, as she kneeled by him, and began ripping it into strips.

"You are more trouble than your worth, you know that?" she growled. "I save you but you have very little I can use. You don't even have a comb. Why don't you have a comb? Because you are male and males don't care about personal hygiene. That's why. You owe me." She said it slowly, and he wondered if she knew he was awake. But then she continued speaking so he guessed she didn't. "I am taking your outer tunic, your cloak, your knives, and your belt. I would be taking more but all your gear weighs a ton." She began bandaging his chest. "You don't even have a bow! I _need_ a bow, but nooooo! And why does your sword weigh so damn much? Would it kill you to have a reasonably weighted sword?!" She let out an angry huff. "Why am I even saying this? You are unconscious. And, if you weren't I'd have to knock you out. Why? Because like every other male in the world, you would want answers. You would want them now! And I am telling you nothing!" She finished bandaging him and stood.

He opened his eyes enough to see her striding away into the surrounding forest. He tried to sit up, but a wave of dizziness overcame him and he fell back, unconscious once more.

--O--

When next he woke, he felt considerably better and found that he was able to sit up, though the process was incredibly painful. His chest was still bare, except for bandages, but his chain mail and leather over coat were folded in a neat pile beside him. He looked around, noticing that most of his belongings were still in a pile to his right. As he sat, he heard footsteps approaching and, knowing he couldn't fight even if he wanted to, he stretched out once more and played possum.

The person knelt down beside him and he felt two fingers press against his neck. "You're still alive, I see." It was the same voice he had heard when he had awoken earlier but this time it did not sound angry, just tired.

The person stood and there was a swish, as if of a cloak. Boromir chanced opening his eyes again and found that the person was standing a little ways away, staring down at the churning bottom of the waterfall. He could see her profile and he noted the determined set of her shoulders. She wore his red and gold tunic, which was clearly too big for her, but she had belted it at her waist with his belt. From the belt hung one of his daggers and the pouches he had always kept on his belt. She also wore the green Lorien cloak, which appeared to have had the last few inches cut off, and, even with that, it swept the ground. The woman still wore the odd blue leggings he had seen before and the hair he could now see as black was braided thickly and fell past her shoulders and under the cloak.

She looked towards him and he closed his eyes. "If you can hear me through your sleep, " she said slowly. "You should know that I have done all I can but you are not entirely well. You need rest and more delicate care." She hesitated before continuing. "I suggest you return to the elven city in the Lorien woods, whose name escapes me. They will treat you." In an undertone she added, "I hope." There was a sigh. "You will not be able to move quickly and it will take far longer then a month to return to Lorien." Another sigh. "Good luck."

"Are you not going to tell me your name before you leave?" The words slipped past Boromir's judgment and lips before he could stop them. Opening his eyes, he saw her eyes widen before she was beside him with his dagger drawn. She brought the butt of the dagger down to his temple in a hard blow. The last thought that crossed his mind before he sank into blackness was: _Golden eyes. She has golden eyes._


	5. Not Arwen

Let me start by saying that I am SO sorry about my extended absence. I would give you a list of excuses but there is no doubt in my mind you've heard them before. I have unfortunately written hardly anything and, thus, have only one more chapter to post before I'm caught up. Thank you for bearing with me.

PLease remember that your reviews give me ideas. Hint hint Nudge Nudge

Any way, thanks for reading,

Lady Tyrant

* * *

Skye let out a sigh and began the slow process of detangling her, once Boromir's, cloak. It had been nearly a week since she had knocked Boromir out and she was rather lost. She knew what happened next, the battle at Helm's Deep was a very good place to find nearly or recently dead people. The problem was not finding the ingredients for the Elixir, for on her way she had picked up and mixed the ingredients so she had an entire pouch full of the dry mixture. No, the problem was she had no idea where Helm's Deep was located relative to her position. So, having no other alternative, she wandered aimlessly.

Over the past few days, Skye had made a crude bow out a willow sapling and a bowstring she had found in one of Boromir's belt pouches. Her arrows consisted of nothing but a reasonably straight stick with a whittled point and a notch at the back of the shaft. Crude as it was, it would have been enough to bring down birds and small game had she been a good shot. As she was lucky to hit in a five-foot diameter of her target, Skye mostly lived off of the berries and fruits she found in trees and bushes.

The things she had taken from Boromir were top quality. The tunic, though large, was warm, comfortable, and took travel well. His knives were beautiful and were helpful in the making of her bow and arrows. His belt and the pouches on it were invaluable as they could hold a day's worth of food and about thirty doses worth of the dry elixir. His cloak was long and, on the numerous occasions on which she tripped over a root or such, the cloak made getting up all the more difficult. It was, despite this, warm and it had allowed her to go unseen by the two orc patrols she had come across.

She had come to a river yesterday and, having no other idea of where to go, she chose to follow it down stream.

Skye let out a yelp as her foot caught on a rock and she was sent sprawling for the third time that day. Out of instinct she brought her arms up to break her fall and turned her head to the side, closing her eyes in anticipation of impact. She hit with an 'oof' and opened her eyes, blinking wearily. There at the shore of the river, like a washed up piece of driftwood, lay Aragorn. Skye stared at him blankly for a moment as she pondered where this fit in the story. She remembered a horse showing up and taking him to Helm's Deep. Her mind caught on that instantly. There was her guide, she just had to wait for the horse and follow them.

Feeling content with her plan, Skye sat up, trying to make herself more comfortable and her eyes landed on Aragorn's arm. One of his shoulders had taken a beating and, being the doctor she was, Skye set about cleaning it.

--O--

Aragorn dreamt of his Arwen. Her soft voice spoke calmingly to him and, even as he opened his eyes, a voice continued speaking. Fighting his weariness, he looked to the side and saw a thickly braided black head bowed, concentrating on his shoulder. He reached out and caught a stray wisp of hair that was darker then Arwen's, but in his muddled state he could not tell. "Arwen?" The head snapped up immediately and he found himself staring into a sun kissed face and surprised gold eyes.

The curious creature that sat beside him, bandaging his wounded shoulder, stared at him in clear shock. Her lips were parted slightly as she watched him. "No." She said in a slightly alarmed voice. "Not Arwen." The woman reached toward him and gently closed his eyes with the command "Sleep." Unthinkingly, he obeyed.

--O--

Skye watched anxiously as the man drifted into unconsciousness once more, before finishing with his shoulder. She had nearly swallowed her tongue when he had spoken and now she finished her work in silence.

Just as she was finishing, she heard hooves and looked up to see Brego, the horse Aragorn had freed from the Rohan stables. She edged back, not wanting to discourage the horse and she watched in silence as Aragorn woke once more and half lifted, half dragged himself onto the horse's back. Skye looked up to find his eyes upon her once more and she sat frozen until his eyes closed and he submitted to blackness once more.

The horse looked over at her and let out a soft whiny as if to say 'well come on', before he started to walk away. Letting out a deep sigh, Skye followed.


	6. Saving Haldir

So, hello everyone! Wow it's been ages since I've updated and I'm sooooo sorry. So I'm updating right now and I can tell you that I've caught the plot again and chapter 7 is completely finished and I'm started on chapter 8. So there should be several more updates in the new future. As ever, I welcome comments and hope to hear from you.

Edit: Just after I updated, I realized that the last time I updated was a year today, can you say creepy!

Lady Tyrant

* * *

Skye sighed and settled herself farther into the nook in the cliff. She watched those within the walls of Helm's Deep scramble to prepare themselves for the up coming battle. The Elves had arrived nearly an hour before and they stood in quiet groups.

Skye rubbed her eyes. After following Brego and Aragorn for nearly a full day, she had broken away to circle around Helm's Deep, coming up behind the castle and then climbing carefully down the cliff that served as a back for the fortress. She had managed to find a decently sized cave where she had caught a few hours of sleep before waking and waiting.

Pulling Boromir's cloak closer around her, she sighed. It was only after she had arrived that she had realized she had forgotten a death. Theodred, son of Theoden, died just before the fellowship got to Rohan. In the back of her mind Skye knew it would have been near impossible to get there before he died and even if she did get there she would have to sneak into the castle to get to him. The fact that it would've been a near impossible feat didn't stop her from beating herself up about it.

This morbid line of thought had led her to think of Theoden and how he would die. She wasn't sure if she could get to him. He died in the middle of the battle and Eowyn remained crying over him. "And even if I can get to him, there's no guarantee I can save him. He breaks so many bones." She was talking to herself. "I might just bring him into consciousness where he'll stay in excruciating pain until he dies again." She pressed her face into her knees. There were some many variables. She didn't know much about the Elixir herself.

She looked up and out, over the plain to the large, dark mass that was marching ever closer to the fortress, and felt overwhelmingly lonely. She would have loved to speak to someone, anyone, even if they didn't speak, just so she knew she wasn't all alone. But she couldn't. She knew she couldn't. If she risked speaking to anyone, even a random peasant, she might cause the story to have a different end. What she had done so far might have already changed the story. Even knowing that, she couldn't let them die, not without trying.

She knew that doctors must learn to let some patients go. They must learn not to beat them selves up about a death they couldn't stop, but Skye found it difficult. That was part of the reason she spent the majority of her time as a chemist, not a physician.

Desperately fighting back tears, Skye pressed her face into Boromir's cloak, the only contact with a coherent sentient being she had had while in Middle Earth. She didn't even know if she could help anyone here. She would have to climb down the cliff and get to some recently dead bodies without being noticed, stitch them up with out being noticed, and then leave them and get out of Helm's Deep with out being noticed. She doubted if her arrows would eve reach the battle let alone penetrate Orc armor.

A voice in the back of her head, which sounded alarmingly like her eighth grade math teacher's, snapped sharply at her for being pathetic. Using all she had, Skye forced herself back together.

It was true, she was better off then any one down there. She knew what was going to happen and she knew where to avoid. Not _that that's saying much, not with my sense of direction_, she thought sourly, then mentally shook herself.

"No more complaining." She said out loud, as if that would make it easier. "I need to be on my toes."

-O-

Dark fell quickly and with it came rain. Skye huddled in her cave shivering but she kept her eyes open and watchful. The battle started with a volley of arrows, fired from the ramparts upon orcs she couldn't even see. Suddenly restless, she paced the small ledge, crude bow in hand. She watched helpless until ladders came up and monsters streamed up them.

Now, Skye had always thought the orcs in the movies were repulsive but seeing them in the flesh was terrifying. Defiantly ignoring the tremble in her hands she lifted her bow, aimed and shot. To her great and utter surprise her arrow gouged straight into an orcs eyes. The creature roared and toppled forward into the keep. Turning a blind eye to the fact that it hadn't been the orc she had aimed at (it hadn't even been in the general vicinity) Skye continued firing.

After an immeasurable amount of time, Skye's eyes fell on Haldir and she recognized his position. Taking a breath she raised her bow and fired at the orc behind him, the one that would hit him first.

To her horror, she saw that the arrow was heading for Haldir not the orc. Holding her breath she watched its progress. It hit the armor on his shoulder and snapped in two. Still, the contact was enough to cause the elf to spin and cut down the orc.

Letting out her breath she turned to watch the battle, not seeing Haldir pocket her broken arrow.

-O-

Haldir moved through the fallen bodies of orcs, men, and elves alike. The wounded were being treated and the dead mourned. He spotted Aragorn, who stood with Legolas and Gimli, the latter seated on an orc carcass, and made his way over. They were in the middle of a discussion.

"There is no way to say whether there were arrows coming from behind us." Gimli said, shaking his head.

"I'm sure there were." Legolas responded. "They came from behind _and_ above us."

"It could quite easily have been a man in the upper parts of the fortress." Aragorn stepped in, trying to soothe the two.

"No." Haldir murmured, drawing out the arrow that had hit him. "This hit me from behind in the middle of the battle." Legolas took the arrow, examining it.

"That is no arrow." Gimli laughed. "It is a twig."

Legolas, who was ignoring the dwarf turned to Haldir. "Do you have any idea where it might have come from?"

Haldir took a moment to consider before pointing upward toward the cliff that backed the fortress. "That small opening, there. " He paused and frowned slightly. "I glanced briefly at it when the arrow hit me and I thought I saw a Lorien cloak."

"Absurd." Gimli scoffed.

"Perhaps not." Argorn interjected faintly. Slowly, he recounted waking up by the river and seeing the mystery human helping him. "And the wolf before, I am beginning to believe we are being followed."

"The real question is, what side is he on." Legoals murmured.

-O-

Skye peered cautiously out of the cave, and heaved a sigh of relief to see that Haldir, Aragorn, Legols and Gimli were no longer gazing upwards. She had nearly had a heart attack when Haldir had pointed toward her cave.

"It was a coincidence." She muttered trying to assure herself. Shaking her head she began to slowly climb down putting large boulders between her and the fortress whenever possible. When she was close to the rampart, she heard some rocks tumbling down and glanced to her left. What she saw had her tumbling the rest of the way to the fort.

-O-

"What was that?" Gimli asked turning and looking down. A small group of rocks had tumbled down and were lying in a pile at the bottom of the cliff, in the courtyard of the fort.

"Not but a rockslide, master dwarf." Haldir assured him before all turned and continued toward the cave.

-O-

Less then a minute after they turned away, the largest rock in the pile sat up, revealing itself to be Boromir's cloak over a decidedly ruffled Skye.

Blinking up at the retreating back of the group she stood quickly and scampered toward the main ramparts to begin.

She wandered among the bodies, forcing Elixir down the throats of recently dead or severely injured soldiers. She worked quickly, wanting to leave as soon as possible. She was becoming more and more aware of the possibility that the remainders of the fellowship might recognize the cloak, or the tunic for that matter.

"I've been looking for you." A voice said from behind her as a large hand gripped her shoulder. She whirled around, heart leaping and stared into the face of King Theoden. He stared at her for a moment before releasing her. "I apologize I thought you were another." He nodded to her before turning and leaving.

Skye stood, breathless and shaking. "I need to get out of here." She muttered softly. She bent and gave the last gulp of elixir to a dead elf before giving the unhealed corpses a piteous glance and heading for the gate.

-O-

"There you are, Lord Aragorn." Theoden approached the group as the descended the cliff.

In the cave they had found foot prints, a broken twig-arrow and more foot prints. Haldir's guess was that who ever had been there had been nervous, pacing.

Theoden, unknowing, continued. "There was an odd lad wandering around in one of your cloaks." The ears of all four perked. "Very nervous that boy, nearly jumped the walls when I came up behind him."

"Where did you see him?" Aragorn demanded.

"Over hear." Looking slightly taken aback, Theoden lead them over to where he had seen Skye.

"This isn't right." Haldir was gazing at an elf that was being tended by two others. "He was dead, I watched him fall."

"That can't be possible." Gimli, always quick to scoff at the elves, snorted.

"No." This time it was Aragorn "He's right. Look there, he fell also." Theoden looked supremely confused. "Where did he go?"

Eomir who was passing, nodded toward the gates. "The little fellow in one of your cloaks? He left nearly an hour ago. He was in quite a rush." He shrugged. "Must have had family that's not here."

Legolas turned toward Aragorn. "Do we go after him?"

"No." Aragorn sighed softly and turned away. "We are needed here and he seems to be doing no harm." Gimli let out an impatient snort.

"Come to think of it." Legolas started. "If the human that helped you and the mystery archery are the same then he is actually a she."

"We will pursue her should she appear again." Argorn decided. "For now, we must remain here."


End file.
